Falling
by Mes Petits Chous
Summary: I fell from an oak tree into the waiting arms of the Host Club. Eventually KyouyaxOC.
1. Fallen

**A/N: This is my second fanfic, but my first OHSHC one. Read on!**

I was sweating as I climbed the large oak tree in the schoolyard. None of the library rooms were quiet, and my roommate was practicing her dancing, so I needed someplace quiet. I had only been at the school a week, it being the second week of September. Being American, I found it hard to fit in with the rest of the students. My large eyes set me apart. As did their color; green and gold. My hair was brown and blonde, and it was naturally curly, always spiraling into ringlets as it dried. I was so un-Japanese that I wondered how I would ever fit in.

I finally reached a branch that looked sturdy and tried to sit on it. These dresses that they made us wear were ridiculous. I hadn't worn a dress since my grandfather's funeral a few years before.

I took out my torn and used book, _Pride and Prejudice._ It was my favorite book since my last year of middle school. Now I was a sophomore, or a second-year as the Japanese students call it. Learning Japanese wasn't hard, just painfully boring.

I relaxed as I started reading my book, listening to some students play childish games under the large branches. They all gathered around the tree in a circle. I leaned over the branch to see who it was when I heard a large noise coming from beside me.

My eyes flashed to the spot on the tree where the branch had rotted from the past winter. It was nearly broken through, and I scrambled to try to get off it before it fell down. My dress caught on a branch, causing me to be pulled back farther from the trunk of the tree.

With a deafening crack, the branch collapsed. Though it didn't fall off the tree, it hung by a single piece of bark. I, however, was sent falling through branches with my book clutched in my hands.

I let go of my book and put my hands over my eyes, expecting to hit the ground. I was not, however, expecting to fall right into someone's open arms.

I sat, trembling, with my eyes covered for a few moments. I heard someone catch my book, which landed after I did. Still shaking, I felt someone pull my hands off of my face.

"Is this yours?" A tall student with glasses and black hair asked me. He held my tattered book in his hands.

"Thank you." I said as I gently took it, not wanting it to fall apart. I looked up at the person who was carrying me to see a guy of similar black hair, but it was sort of spiked. He didn't have glasses.

He smiled at me and gently placed my feet on the ground. He realized that I was still shaking from the shock and he held my elbow in a firm but brotherly grip. I looked down at my dress to see that it was torn and dirty. Sighing, I looked for the first time at the people who were playing under the tree.

There was a blonde one with blue eyes. I was relieved to know that I wasn't the only foreigner…

There was also a pair of twins with orangeish hair. They looked almost exactly identical.

There was another blonde, very short, that looked like an elementary school child. He was looking up at me with large eyes and a childish expression.

There was another boy with brown hair and brown eyes that stood slightly away from everyone else. He looked especially girly. In fact, I could have sworn that he was a girl.

And then there were the two people that I had seen already, the glasses-wearing book-catching boy and the catch-girls-that-fall-from-trees with spiky hair one.

I tried to steady myself and I felt the grip on my elbow disappear. I ran a hand through my hair, which surprisingly suffered no ill-effects from the fall. Fixing my bangs, I tried to inspect the damage of my dress further. Only the bottom was torn; I could just cut it off for the hot weather and wear it knee-length. I was wondering if that was even allowed when the blonde foreigner began to speak.

"Hello, angel." He started. I looked at him skeptically. Angel? Was that some kind of joke?

The guy in glasses chuckled at my expression.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The blonde continued. "I am Tamaki. This is Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Haruhi, Mori, and Kyouya."

I looked up in concentration, trying to remember the names. Japanese names were hard. It was like no two people had the same name. No generic names like Will or Amy.

Tamaki waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you there, princess?"

I looked at him weird again, and then realized that he wanted my name.

"I'm Sarah." I said in my best Japanese.

His eyebrows shot up. "You're American?" He asked.

Kyouya laughed. "Of course she is."

Everyone said hello to me, and I turned to walk back towards my room.

"Wait- Where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm going to change," I said. "My dress is torn."

He raised a finger in the air. "Well we, fair maiden, will get you a new one right away! Sorry, Haruhi. We cannot play commoner games today when we have a princess to attend to."

I spoke up. "I told you my name. It's Sarah, not princess, or angel, or fair maiden." I said the latter with a twinge of disgust. Fair maiden? This was modern day! Not the Renaissance!

He did not seem perturbed by this. "As you wish, Sarah."

I followed them into the building, up the stairs, and down a long hallway. Only the two twins were behind me, and as soon as we topped the stairs, they each snaked an arm around my waist.

"Hey!" I said, not expecting it. I was trapped.

"Hey, Sarah." One said. I think it was Hikaru. "Why were you up in a tree?" The other asked.

"I was reading." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you go in the library?"

"It's noisy in there."

"Ah, so we've heard." They looked at Haruhi, who was talking with Tamaki.

I looked down. "Could you two please let go of me?"

They laughed, one for each ear of mine. "We're almost there." Kaoru stated.

"Hey, you're in our class. Haruhi! Sarah is in our class? Why have I not noticed her?" Hikaru, I think, said.

"Because at last week's opening meeting you and Kaoru," So I DID get their names right, "were making origami birds and trying to get them to fly out the window."

"Ah," Hikaru said. "I remember now." Kaoru nodded.

"Is Haruhi a girl?" I asked, out of the blue.

Tamaki stopped right in the middle of turning the knob to the Third Music Room and turned to me.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged.

He smacked himself in the forehead. "Ugh! No outsiders must know! I wanted to keep it in the host club…" He slouched his shoulders.

"But Tamaki, Kasandoa knows."

"He is different. He is not a gossipy girl. The entire school will know tomorrow, and Haruhi's reputation will be ruined." Man, two seconds ago he was Mr. Happy-go-lucky.

"Hey! I'm not gossipy!" I said, still trying to free myself from the evil twin deathgrip. They chuckled at my efforts and held tighter. "How are you a gossip if you don't have anyone to gossip to?" I pleaded.

That was a mostly true statement. My roommate had her own, exclusive group of friends. She let me know from the start that I was not welcome.

Tamaki went from gloomy to hopeful. "You have no friends?" I shook my head.

He lifted his finger in the air once more. I braced myself for an idea.

"Then you will join the host club! We are here to make girls happy. You need friends to make you happy. We need you to not get friends that are girls so that you won't gossip and reveal Haruhi's secret. Problem solved!"

Everyone had their jaws on the floor. I was confused.

"What is a host club?" I asked in a small voice.

I blushed as everyone looked at me.

Kyouya stated, "Ouran High School Host club is where boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls who also have too much time on their hands." He sounded bored, and never looked up from his notebook.

"How in the world am I supposed to charm girls when I am one?"

Tamaki laughed. "We will make a girl host club! You will not charm girls, but boys!" He wore a wide grin on his face. "Of course, it won't be a separate club, since it only consists of one member. We will start your training right away!"

"Yay!" The twins shouted.

"Can I get a clean dress now?" I asked.

**A/N: So? How was it? Please tell me what you think! I have some more chapters already written, but I wasn't planning on actually posting this, so I'll have to tweak them a bit.**

**Please Review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Oh, and if you like Harvest Moon ToT, read my story titled _Something_. It's ChasexAkari**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (please?)**


	2. Host Club Advice and Class Electives

**A/N: This chapter may not be the best. Just keep in mind that I didn't plan for anyone else to read this. It was purely for my enjoyement as a writer when I started it. I took the scene out of OHSHC where the twins help Haruhi plan classes... but I hope you don't mind. I couldn't think of anything else. And it was a good idea.**

I slipped into my new dress and folded my other one up with a sigh. I would never get used to these puffy sleeves.

I pushed the curtain back and stepped out, where I was quickly picked up and carried into the main room. I was put into a chair and I looked up at Tamaki as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"Hmm… I'm trying to think of how to do this." He paced some more.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, finger in the air. "You will host in the same room as us. That way, we can keep an eye on you and the other men. You will also need some makeup."

"Makeup?" I asked.

"Yes! Makeup!"

I sighed. Three of the maids in the school were motioned to come over. They did very little, putting on mascara, a bit of eyeliner, some blush, and plucking my eyebrows a bit. They bustled away as quickly as they came. Everyone crowded around me and oohed and ahhed.

"Really, it's not much different…" I tried to reason with them.

I was picked up and hugged. "Oh, you are so cute!" I was being strangled by Tamaki.

"Stop, I'll get blush on your jacket!" I said quickly.

He put me back down on the ground, and then I was pushed into another room with Kyouya.

"The secret to hosting is eye contact." He said, not making eye contact with me at all. "Since you have unusual eyes…"

"My eyes are common in America."

He finally looked up at me. I did a mental arm-pump.

"I see. Since you have unusual eyes to the Japanese, your eyes are the most important part. Always look at people. Blush when appropriate. Be sure to be polite. Act innocent. Let them take care of you. Offer them tea when you first sit down. Don't talk in such an accent."

"Hey! I can't help my accent!" I exclaimed. So unfair!

"Well then talk like normal. Always call people by their names. Never mispronounce a name. Push your hair behind your ears every once in a while so that they can see your face. Never twirl your hair around your finger; it gets really annoying."

"Anything else?" I asked, clearly annoyed. Who did he think he was?

"That is all. Now, do you know how to dance?"

"No."

"Well then you will learn. There is a dance next week. I will be teaching you. Be here at seven in the morning." He raised an eyebrow at me, expecting me to complain about the time.

I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

"No problem." I stated, all the enthusiasm missing from my voice.

"Go join the others." He told me. I walked out, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible.

Hunny quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards a table and two chairs. "Sarah, do you want some cake?" He looked at me with big, puppy eyes. "Sure. Do you have any cheesecake?" I asked politely. I heard Kyouya join the rest of the world in the main room.

Hunny looked confused. "Why would someone make cake out of cheese? That would not be tasty at all!" I could not believe he was a fourth year.

"No, not real cheese. Cream cheese." I tried to explain.

"What is cream cheese?" He asked again.

"Nevermind. What kind of cake do you have?" I tried to start over. It worked.

"Today we have chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate gelato!" he exclaimed with a dreamy voice.

"Let's eat some, shall we?" I asked again, politely.

"Let's!" he looked completely happy as he led me towards the table and served me some. I ate with a smile on my face, watching Hunny as he savored every bite.

"I love sweets!" Hunny said.

"I can see."

"Do you like sweets?"

"Yes. In moderation. Too many sweets give me a stomach ache."

"I never get a stomach ache from sweets!" He gave me a big smile and continued eating.

I put my spoon down, finished. I felt myself getting picked up by the twins again. Ugh, I would have to get used to it, I suppose.

"Sarah," They said at the same time, "Have you picked your electives for this semester?" Hikaru held a sheet with the elegant Japanese writing on it.

I shrugged. "I know I want to take a French class, but I don't know which one yet."

They smiled. "You should take French Conversation with us, since we're in the same class. Haruhi is in there too."

I smiled back at them. "That would be great! But I'd also like to take a literature class…" I scanned the list. "Am I allowed to take this English Literature? It's under the third-year courses…"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. Kyouya is taking that class."

"Maybe I shouldn't take that class then."

"Why not?"

"I don't think he likes me that much…" I looked over at Kyouya.

"That's how he always is." Hikaru said.

"Oh." I said, and we let the subject drop.

I ended up signing up for French Conversation with the twins, English Literature with Kyouya, Greenhouse and Gardening with Haruhi, and a cooking class with Mori and Hunny.

Yay?

I left the host club after eating dinner. It didn't seem like that morning I had fallen out of a tree and landed right in the host club's arms.

**A/N: How did you like it? I know this chapter was really short, but it's the second one I've posted today. So there. Yay :)**

**By the way, I was wondering if I should add some romance. Maybe a HikaruxOC? Or a KyouyaxOC? Hm... advice is nice!**

**Please review it! I like opinions!**


	3. Look Ladylike

**A/N: Okay, here is the third chapter. Talk to you at the bottom of the page!**

The next day, I woke up at five o'clock to take a shower. I left at ten till seven, giving myself plenty of time to get there. I opened the door of the music room with two minutes to spare.

"You're late."

I looked down at my watch as I walked inside. "No, I'm two minutes early, actually." I stated.

Kyouya said nothing as he turned the music on. A sweet-sounding piano melody drifted out of the speakers.

"When dancing, it is very important to keep your posture. You put your hand here… like that. Then move your feet in and out with the rhythm…" He showed me briefly and we twirled around the room. I looked down at my feet, trying to keep up with his.

"Remember what I told you about eye contact yesterday?"

"I know, but I need to get the actual dancing down before I don't look at my feet."

He sighed, not feeling like arguing. Eventually, I felt confident enough in my steps to not look down at my feet. I raised my head and looked at Kyouya, not really seeing because I was concentrating on not messing up.

"No, no, you look like you're off into space. You must actually look at your partner, not stare through them."

I sighed too, defeated. I made eye contact (whoop de doo) and managed to keep dancing. When we had danced a few measures, I smiled. I had this down.

We danced for a few more minutes before we stopped.

I began to gather my stuff. "What are you doing?" Kyouya asked me.

"Um… getting ready to leave?" I made it sound like a question.

"That's not the only dance. There are group dances."

I inwardly groaned, but outwardly looked eager. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me miserable.

After the dancing session, my feet were aching and an hour of my life had been wasted learning how to dance. We made it to breakfast on time, at eight. I sat down with the rest of the host club for breakfast as I scarfed my food down.

"Sarah, that does not look ladylike at all." Kyouya informed me.

I looked at him and shrugged.

He sighed and turned back to his food.

"What's with you and Kyouya?" Hikaru asked me.

"I told you he didn't like me. He taught me how to dance this morning. I think my feet are going to die."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. At nine, I went to my cooking class with Mori and Hunny. After that, I ran to my French Conversation class. And after that, I had my English Literature course.

Since the class was all juniors, I was the oddball out. Not to mention that I was American, and the new kid. That was triple the judgment.

Though I didn't necessarily want to, I sat down beside Kyouya and offered him a shy smile, which he didn't return. He was the only one I knew in the class.

The teacher, who was a woman, stood up from her desk. She spoke English, which excited me a great deal. "There will not be any Japanese spoken in here. This is an English based class. I will pass out the books you will need to read my next Monday."

Kyouya looked at me out of the corner of his eye, expecting me to have some adverse reaction. Quite the opposite. I was thrilled.

Especially when she gave a book to Kyouya and I. I glanced at the cover and almost laughed.

_Pride and Prejudice._

I covered my mouth, holding back the wave of giggles that was threatening to come out.

"This has to be a joke." Kyouya whispered to me, holding up his copy.

"I must say, this one is in pretty good shape compared to mine," I said.

He chuckled as the teacher started teaching.

Since I had a Junior class right before lunch, I had to eat with the Juniors. I sat with him and Tamaki at lunch. Kyouya and I debated the pros and cons of Mr. Bingely's outlook on life. He had more cons, I had more pros. Tamaki had never read the book, so he just listened to us argue. When the bell rang, I went off to my normal classes: math, science, history. I went to greenhouse last, with Haruhi.

After leaving greenhouse, I smelled like outside. I would have to get used to this.

I brushed some dirt off my dress and went to club activities. I chatted with Haruhi as we walked to the third music room. She opened the door and some rose petals fluttered out, one hitting me in the face. I brushed it away and stepped inside.

"Hello, Sarah," I heard two voices say as I was pulled father into the room.

"You are American, no?"

"Have you tried this sushi?"

I looked at the spread that was laid out where Hunny normally has his sweets. I supposed he was taking a nap.

"No. I don't really like fish that much." I said.

I heard five people gasp behind me, along with Kyouya's voice. "So why did you move to Japan, then? Fish is the main food that we eat."

I turned and tried to explain. "My uncle had his job transferred to Japan, in the next town over. His wife and son had to come also. My mother lost her job last year, but I really wanted to study abroad in France. Since that had no chance of happening, I decided to learn Japanese and come with my uncle and his family for a year. I made it into this academy because my uncle's boss is friends with the superintendent here. His boss is very kind. He paid for my enrollment, even though I could have gotten in with my grades."

"Ah, another honor student," Mori said. I nodded quickly.

Tamaki asked, "Who is your uncle's boss, the friend of the superintendent?"

I shrugged. "I stink at remembering Japanese names. They're so complicated."

Everyone laughed at me, but I just turned back to the food. "I would like to try some of everything. I might like it. I won't know unless I try, I guess."

Hikaru and Kaoru snaked their arms around my waist again. I sighed as they put a little of everything on a big platter. They seemed to be enjoying it.

"Wait—is that octopus?"

They nodded.

"I've never tried octopus before." I said simply.

They filled my plate up and escorted me to a chair. Everyone crowded around me as I began to eat.

I looked up in annoyance. "Can I eat in private please? It's unnerving when people stare at me."

Everyone took two steps back but they were still watching me. Even Haruhi was watching.

I sighed and popped a mystery food item in my mouth.

Everyone leaned forward in suspense as I chewed and swallowed.

"Did you like it?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." I answered. "But I still like American food better."

Even with the last remark, his face lit up. "Try some more!"

"Okay, okay," I muttered, beginning to eat some more.

By the time I was done, everyone had come as close to me as they were at first. I ate the last bite of the tuna and gave my plate back to the twins.

I got up and smiled. "Tomorrow, I will make you all an American feast, since I just had a Japanese one today."

Tamaki got even more excited. "American!"

I nodded. "I'm from Tennessee, though, so it'll be Southern American."

He looked at me with his face turned sideways. "Southern American?"

I nodded. "Chicken and dumplings, biscuits and gravy, turkey and dressing, barbeque sandwiches, all that stuff. Super fattening, but it tastes good."

Tamaki still looked lost, but Kyouya spoke up. "I'd love to try that," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, since we have no classes tomorrow, you all can help me. It will take a while to make everything, but if all of you help, we can have it for lunch."

The twins started tickling my sides, and I had to laugh.

I left with the twins to go shopping for everything. As soon as I shut the door, I heard Tamaki say, "Kyouya! Research 'Tennessee' right now!"

I chuckled as we left school grounds, a shopping list in my hand and two arms around my waist.

**A/N: Okay, I'm Southern. I wanted to make her character from a big city, but I had no clue what people in big cities eat. So, unfortunately, she is stuck with a crappy accent. Sorry guys.**

**And, if you must know, Sarah is my best friend's best friend. She is AWESOME. She's and artist and does all this crazy stuff with her pencils and paint. So I wanted to put her into a story. She has dark hair, but I wanted to make the character as far from Japanese as possible. The personality is the same, though. And she loves _Pride and Prejudice._**

**Review! Just click the little button and write something! Please!**


	4. Thanksgiving, Hosting, and Tennis

**A/N: Here's another chapter! There you go, all twenty viewers!**

I worked in the kitchen, stirring big pots and checking oven temperature. Hikaru was chipping onions, Kaoru was frying bacon, Haruhi was pulling turkey and chicken, Mori was making breadcrumbs, Hunny was eating the cheesecake that I made for him earlier, Tamaki was helping Haruhi, and Kyouya was doing nothing.

"Kyouya, could you please measure the sage and pepper for the dressing?" I asked politely.

"No," He said, still writing in his book.

I acted like it was no big deal. "Okay," I said.

I went to the cabinets behind him, looking for a pot. When I had found it, I snuck behind Kyouya and tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was writing in his notebook. He was just too tall!

I gently laid the pot on the ground upside down, not making a sound. I gingerly stepped on it and looked over at his notebook.

Before I could get a good look, Kyouya shut his book and turned around. Startled, I took an involuntary step back and started falling of the pot. I braced myself for hitting the ground, but felt my waist being held. The pot clanged against the kitchen tile, and everyone turned their heads towards me. I blushed at the sudden attention and saw that Kyouya was holding me up like a doll.

"Can I get down now?" I asked politely. My feet were dangling in the air.

He sighed and put me back down.

"Thank you, Kyouya," I said, reaching for the pot, but it was already gone.

Kyouya handed it to me. "No problem."

I took it back into the kitchen and gave it to Haruhi. I then started making gravy for the biscuits.

A few hours later, the lunch was done. I tasted all of it, and it was all really good.

I set it on the table in the third music room. Everyone gathered around it, eager to taste.

I grabbed a plate and a bowl. "You can eat now, if you would like."

Hikaru and Kaoru whizzed through the line and piled food on their plate. "It's about time!" I heard one of them shout.

I laughed and filled my plate, then went to sit in between them where they had pulled out a chair.

I poured myself some sweet tea and set it by my plate. The twins were already scarfing it down.

"This is great!" I heard Kaoru say in between bites.

I smiled and started on my chicken and dumplings.

The host club sat at the big table and started to eat.

"This feels like Thanksgiving!" I said.

"What is 'Thanksgiving'?" Tamaki asked.

"Nevermind," I replied, looking down at my food.

"You will have to tell us about these American traditions sometime, you know," Hikaru said to me.

"Well, I would likely forget one if I told them all to you in one sitting," I tried to explain.

"Well then tell us what Thanksgiving is, at least," Haruhi said.

I sighed and started talking. "The pilgrims came from England and settled in America. They made friends with the natives there, called Indians, even though they weren't from India. It is said that the Indians and the pilgrims had a big feast together one fall. We celebrate Thanksgiving now as a holiday in which we remember what we are thankful for. We have a big meal as a family."

Everyone nodded. "I wish we had those kinds of holidays…" Hunny said. He was still eating his cheesecake.

"Well, I'm sure you could celebrate it here too, if you would like. It's on the fourth Thursday in November."

We finished eating quickly, because the host club was to be open that afternoon at three. It was two when we finished eating, so the maids came in and cleaned everything up really fast.

"You know, we could have cleaned it up ourselves," I mentioned.

Kyouya shook his head. "The maids are there for a reason. This is their job."

I grumbled and walked over to Tamaki when he waved me over.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Why would I be?"

His eyes got wide. "Don't you remember? You have to host today!"

I nodded. "And? Are you nervous?"

He shook his head.

"Then why should I be?" I asked.

He sighed, defeated. "I'm going to go get the tea ready…" He walked away.

I heard Kyouya laugh behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Sarah, that dress looks nice on you," Hikaru said as his arm went around my waist.

"Yeah, if the guys give you and trouble, just tell us," Kaoru said as his arm went around my waist also.

"My table is in the middle. I won't get any trouble," I said matter-of-factly.

They laughed. "Just in case…" They gave me a little black box with a red button on it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking down at it in my hands.

"If you need us, press it."

I pressed the button, and their jacket pockets beeped.

I laughed and I felt them shrug. "I wanted to test it out," I explained.

"Come in," I heard Tamaki say behind me. The twins whirled around, turning me with them. My feet barely touched the ground as they carried me to my table.

"Kasanoda," I heard Haruhi say.

"Bossa-nova!" The twins yelled, waving him over.

'Kasanoda' looked pretty uncomfortable. The twins made him even more so, it seemed. I laughed at his expression and offered him a seat on the couch. While pouring him some tea, the twins disappeared. The expression on his face when he saw that they left was hilarious! I laughed and gave him the tea before pouring my own.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a confuse expression on his face.

"You don't like the twins, do you?" I asked slowly, still trying to fight back the laughter that bubbled up anyways.

"No, I don't." he said, cringing a bit. I smiled encouragingly but didn't ask any more questions.

I heard more and more girls come in, and the few boys were ushered over to the couches in the center. I chatted with them amiably, and even managed to remember their names. I blushed when appropriate, was very polite, smiled a lot, looked people in the eye, everything that Kyouya told me to do. I mentioned the dance party for the following Wednesday, which was in three days. Everyone said yes but Kasanoda, who started acting uncomfortable as soon as the other boys arrived.

As the host club started to close, I made sure to talk to him especially. He said that he would come back, as did everyone else I hosted, so I thought that I did a pretty good job. I smiled at everyone as they left, and then it was just the host club left in the room.

"Is there a tennis team?" I asked, out of the blue. I had been thinking about it while I was hosting.

When I got no answer, I looked around at everyone. They all had shocked expressions.

"T-tennis?" Tamaki said.

I nodded. "I like to play tennis, but I never asked if there was a team."

"There is for boys," Kyouya said. "But no girl has ever wanted to play sports at this school."

"I want to play tennis," I said. "Do you think they'll let me on the team, since I'm a girl?"

"We can go see," Kyouya offered. I nodded and he held out his arm. I took it hesitantly and we walked out of the host club and towards the courtyard. I could see various people playing tennis, but they were all boys.

"If I play tennis, will I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

Kyouya laughed, big and hearty. I'd never seen him laugh like that. I couldn't remember if I'd ever seen him do more than chuckle, once I'd thought about it.

"I don't think so," He said.

"Good," I sighed, relieved.

We reached a middle-aged man playing tennis with the wall.

Kyouya cleared his throat, and the man turned around.

"Are you interested in playing tennis?" the man asked Kyouya.

He shook his head. "No, but Sarah here is."

He smiled encouragingly as I stuck out my hand. Remembering where I was, however, I quickly put my hand back at my side and bowed slightly. Crap. I had just made a fool of myself in front of the tennis coach and Kyouya.

Kyouya fought back a laugh while the coach just bowed back. "A girl?" he said. "Let's see what you can do, I guess." I could tell he had never been in this situation before.

"Um, could I change into something I can play in? My room is in that building right next door," I asked.

"Sure…" He said.

"I'll stay here," Kyouya whispered to me.

I ran to my room. I knew I packed my tennis uniform from school. I put on the purple and white uniform, noticing that the skirt was probably too short for private school. I put my shorts on under it and looked at myself in the mirror, putting my hair up and clipping my bangs back. I grabbed my racquet and some tennis balls and then set off for the courts.

As I turned up, I saw Kyouya blush slightly at the shortness of my skirt. I shrugged and the coach motioned me to join him on the court. I ran over to my side and served.

A game started between me and the coach, and I was beating him pretty badly. We were going to eight, and it was seven-two, forty-love. I served for the last time, acing it. I did an arm pump as I won against the tennis coach!

He was panting like a dog, but I was only lightly sweating. The wind cooled me off, and I drank a bottle of water in two seconds flat.

I smiled at Kyouya who, for once, stopped looking at his book and had watched me cream the coach.

Coach told me to come back tomorrow at club meeting time, but I told him that I was a part of the host club. He looked at me funny and said that he would change the schedule around for the tennis team to meet after dinner every other day, excluding Sundays. I smiled at him and walked back to the host club room with Kyouya.

"You did really great. I didn't know you were so good at tennis," he said to me as we climbed the stairs.

"I was number three back home, but I suppose it will depend on who the rest of the team is with what my ranking will be."

"You'll do fine," he assured me as he opened the door.

Everyone looked at me in silence before Kyouya gave them a small smile. Then, everyone hugged me, even though I probably stank from the sweat.

"Sarah," Hikaru started.

"Can you teach us how to play tennis?" Kaoru finished.

I nodded. "That would be fun!"

They high-fived each other and then hugged me yet again.

**A/N: I wondered the entire series if Ouran had any sports teams. It didn't mention any, so I made one of my own! I was considering taking it out, and if no one likes it, I'll be more than happy to. So please tell me what you think! And I'll try to develop a KyouyaxSarah, since that's what all three of you reviewers liked.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I promise, if you review, I'll do John Green's happy dance. But I won't tape it. Regardless, you'll have the satisfaction of knowing that I actually did a happy dance because of you.**

**(Review)**


	5. Dance Party

**A/N: Okay, a kind of short chapter. But go ahead, read it!**

I spent the next three days practicing my dancing with various members of the host club, excluding Hunny and Haruhi, since Hunny was too short and Haruhi was still getting used to dancing herself. By Wednesday, I was ready.

But I was sore from Tennis practice. I had it on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays after dinner. I quickly worked my way up the ranks on the one day I had practiced. There were nine people on the team, ten including me. I played three people on that one Tuesday and I beat them all.

At dancing practice on Wednesday during club meeting time, I danced with Hikaru, whom I had never danced with. I was stiff from sports, and my feet never went where I wanted them to. I tripped multiple times, and each time Hikaru laughed it off and caught me. I eventually excused myself to the bathroom and spent the time stretching my legs and arms. When I returned to dance again, I was much better and didn't trip once. Satisfied with my dancing, I got changed into my new dress that the twin's mother had designed. It was half an hour until the dance party started and I was rushed to get ready. Haruhi helped me with my dress. I told her she was lucky to get to wear pants, but she just laughed it off.

My hair was just put up in a ponytail with some ribbon due to lack of time. The maids put mascara and eyeliner on me, along with some lip gloss which I immediately hated. With a last swipe of blush, the maids scurried out the door and Kaoru helped me up. I felt myself being crushed against a black suit and tie as Tamaki raved about how cute I was.

I looked down at my ruffled green dress. At least the sleeves weren't poufy. I looked at my reflection and smiled. I slipped into my green flats and was promptly dragged out the door.

"So pushy!" I complained as Mori picked me up and carried me into the main ballroom. He ran, so I guess I was late? Hmph.

I was let down at the staircase and was motioned to stand next to Haruhi.

Students were let in as soon as I was presentable, so that confirmed my suspicions that I was tardy.

As the room filled up with guys and girls alike, Tamaki began to address the crowd, which instantly became quiet.

"Hello, dear guests, and welcome to our lovely dance party! The lady who is proclaimed the best dancer will receive a kiss from me, since it didn't work out that way last time."

Hikaru added, "And the man who is the best dancer will receive a kiss on the cheek from our dear Sarah!"

I looked at him with fire in my eyes. When did I agree to this?

As people began dancing, he slipped the black box with the button into the pocket that was sewn into my dress and began to lead me to the dance floor.

I had stretched when I had changed, so I was light on my feet and enjoyed the dance. I danced with each member of the host club, even Hunny. I also danced with all the male students that showed up. By the time the dance closed, my feet ached. As we stood at the front of the room again to dismiss everyone, I was just ready to go to my room and take a bath. Unless my roommate would stop talking to me about the host club long enough for me to take one. She had suddenly begun to want to be friends with me.

In my thoughts, I had totally tuned out of what was happening at that moment. I heard my name being called and I blinked a few times before I could see Tamaki motioning me to go to the front. I stepped as gracefully as I could up to where Tamaki and some other student stood (I didn't know his name, but he was a good dancer).

I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek as he blushed and turned back towards his friends in the crowd. I smiled without opening my mouth and stepped back with the rest of the club. I saw my roommate at the front trying to get my attention, but I decided to ignore her. I had other things to think about.

Tamaki gave a girl a kiss on the cheek and everyone was dismissed. I started to make my way out the door, but was dragged back.

"Why are you all so pushy?" I asked in annoyance as I rubbed my wrist.

"It's easier to just take you where we want you than listen to you argue," Kyouya explained.

I sighed in defeat, still rubbing my wrist.

Tamaki started speaking. "Thank you all for participating. Excellent dancing, Sarah."

I smiled at the comment and he dismissed us also.

I walked out of the building and towards my room until I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Sarah, we wouldn't let you walk home alone, would we?" I heard Hikaru say.

"I have my button!" To make my point, I took it out of my pocket and waved it in front of their faces.

They laughed but wrapped their arms around my waist yet again. I had gotten used to it, but I still wasn't one to have people touching me all the time.

We got to my room and I reached out for the doorknob, but I was held in their death grip. I reached further, straining against their arms. They chuckled at my efforts. I could almost reach it…

"Sarah!" I heard my roommate call from the end of the hallway.

All three of us watched as she ran our way, then I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder and carried as whoever held me ran opposite of my roommate.

"Sarah? Is that… HIKARU AND KAORU!"

I heard her run after us, screaming like a fangirl.

I realized that Kaoru was running beside me, so Hikaru must be carrying me.

"Hurry, Hikaru!" I tried to get him to run faster.

We skidded down a hallway and into a broom closet. I felt myself being put down on the ground, and I found myself in a small closet with the Hitachiin twins. I sighed and immediately a finger was put to my lips. We three listened as my roommate ran down the hallway past us. I smiled and we creeped out into the night.

I was thrown over a shoulder yet again as they raced to my room. I just let them do whatever, like a doll. We got to my door and I was put down and hugged goodnight. I snuck into the room, changing quickly into my bedclothes. Forget the shower, I needed sleep. I took my special button and put it on my nightstand, drifting into my dreams.

**A/N: So? How did you like it? I'm getting to the KyouyaxSarah part, but I had already written this chapter. The next one will be new, so wait and see what happens! In the meantime, write me a review!**

**By the way, I did all the happy dances. Thank you John Green, for making such a hilarious dance. And for writing books.**

**REVIEW REVIEW (PLEASE)**


	6. A Useful Button

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Oh, and FreeVirtualHugs, Sarah is based off one of my friends. But I do have green eyes. So, yeah. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter! I have to admit, it's extremely cliche, but I had to do something with the button!**

I woke up early in order to avoid my roommate. She slept late anyways. I snuck into the shower and tried to make it quick. With my hair still wet, my books under my arm, my school uniform in my bag, and the button in my pocket, I made my way into the foggy morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

I was in my tennis clothes, so I walked all of two steps to the tennis courts and began to play the wall. I needed to beat number six on the team, and I wanted to be in top shape to cream him.

After playing two hours, I decided to stop. It was almost seven, and breakfast started at eight. I went into the tennis building, which was really just a spruced up bathroom, and changed. I washed the sweat from my face and rinsed it off the rest of me in the shower, taking care not to get my hair wet again.

After all of that, it was just five after seven. I decided to take a walk in the park. Dropping my stuff off in the breakfast hall, I made my way to the tree I had fallen off just a week before. Everything had changed since then.

All at once, I felt frail hands push me into the tree trunk, scraping my face with the bark.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I felt someone drag rope across my hands and I jerked them away, towards my pocket. I managed to push my button before my hands were grabbed from me and tied.

I tried to kick and squirm as much as I could, screaming and making noise the entire time. While a second person held my feet down, no one covered my mouth, so I kept making noise. Eventually, however, the person finished messing with my hands and put their hands over my mouth and I was forced to be quiet, since the noise just came out muffled.

I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder, just like the previous night.

"Hikaru…Kaoru?" I asked. Were they doing this? It didn't seem like them.

But no. The people who were taking me wore dresses. School uniforms.

We entered the bush maze and I could hear the girls talking to each other in hushed voices.

I heard footsteps and my kidnappers scurried into the bushes. Bright red berries adorned the shrubbery around me, and I caught a glimpse as Hikaru and Kaoru raced around the corner. They weren't at us yet, but I prepared myself to make as much noise as possible.

I didn't get to. The two girls held me down, tying a piece of cloth over my mouth and chin, not covering my nose so that I could breathe. They raced out of the bushes, trying to look normal and hoping to strike up conversation with the two host club members.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" they screamed. I realized that I had never seen the two girls in my life.

"We're sorry ladies, but we don't have time to chat right now." Hikaru saw crushed berry juice on one of the girl's dresses. He whispered and pointed to her, and the bush I was sitting beside. Kaoru quickly pushed the girls aside as he tore through the foliage, finding me all tied up.

I mean seriously, I could have saved myself. And what kind of girls go around tying complete strangers up? It was so cliché.

He picked me up gingerly and started walking towards the host club building, where I had an extra uniform. Hikaru got the point and grabbed the girls by their elbows, towing them to the main building where the superintendent would take care of them.

"Don't worry Sarah, I think Kyouya is already in the host club room. And Tamaki. They'll take care of you while I go and talk to the superintendent with Hikaru."

He undid the cloth that was tied around my face. "Thanks for getting me that button in the first place." I said.

"We suspected that some girls would get jealous and try something. I just didn't think they would do this…" He laughed at the situation. I laughed too. Our laughs were rather forced, however.

We reached the host club room and he opened the door. Kyouya and Tamaki were sitting down on one of the couches, deep in conversation. They both looked at me in my tied-up, berry-splattered state and I blushed in embarrassment. I was placed on the opposite couch and Kaoru began to work on the ropes around my feet.

"I have to go speak to the superintendent, so will you two work on these please?" Kaoru said as he abandoned the rope project and ran out of the room.

I sighed as Tamaki finished the roped on my feet and Kyouya tried the ones on my wrists.

"Ouch," I said as the rope cut into my skin.

"Sorry," he said quietly, deep in concentration. The knots were very intricate.

I felt my feet being freed and smiled as Tamaki got a towel and started to wipe the scratches that were on my face.

I had forgotten about those.

It stung, and I frowned as the disinfectant burned my open wounds.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he apologized. "I have to do this to make you better."

"I understand," I said.

"Aha!" Kyouya exclaimed, and the bonds at my wrist were freed. He got up and retrieved another towel, dripping with disinfectant, and touched it to the rope burns.

I screamed as my wrists caught on fire. Well, they felt like they caught on fire. I felt tears run down my face. I was crying?

Tamaki quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry Sarah. These cuts are pretty serious. I will need to get a bandage. Hold on a second…" Kyouya turned to the kit that they had taken the disinfectant towels out of. He took out a roll of thick white gauze and started wrapping it around my wrist. I winced, but I didn't cry anymore.

Tamaki finished with my face and got me my spare dress out of the closet. When Kyouya finished with my wrists, I went behind the curtain and quickly switched dresses. When I got out, Tamaki got the few twigs that were in my hair out and combed it through, putting it up for me. I kept expressing my thanks.

"So, what happened to you?" Kyouya asked as Tamaki tied a ribbon in my hair.

"Two girls caught me near a tree and tied me up. We were walking in the park when Hikaru and Kaoru showed up, looking for me. The girls left me in the bushes and tried to strike up conversation with them, but they saw through it. Hikaru took the two girls to the superintendent."

"Ah, I see. And did you know the girls?" I shook my head.

"I've never seen them before." I admitted.

"How did the twins know you were in trouble?"

I took out my special black box. "They gave me this when I hosted for the first time. It makes their jacket pockets beep when I press it."

Kyouya seemed satisfied with my answers as he and Tamaki escorted me towards the main building. I involuntarily rubbed my wrists.

We got to the superintendent's office and all I had to do was confirm the Hikaru and Kaoru's story, along with adding my part of it. I identified the two girls and then I was dismissed.

"Thank you two for finding me," I kissed the twins on the cheek.

Ugh. This whole situation was just… cliché. It felt like a movie or a TV show, not real life.

I showed them that I still had my button in my pocket and then walked towards my first class.

Mori and Hunny escorted me to my cooking and French class. The twins escorted me to my literature class, Kyouya escorted me to all of my normal classes, and also my greenhouse class. Haruhi escorted me to club activities. We walked into the third music room at the end of the day.

"Whose plan was it to not give me any privacy all day?" I asked, hands on my hips. I only kept them there for a second, however, because it stretched the bandage and hurt my wrists.

Tamaki stood up and dramatically put a hand to his chest, looking out the window. "I did. We can't be taking chances with our new member of my dear host club."

"It's broad daylight!" I exclaimed.

"Regardless! We cannot make the same mistake twice. You need to room with Haruhi. I will talk to my father at once about switching your rooming arrangement. Have your stuff ready before dinner."

"But—" I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to argue.

Hikaru pulled me onto the couch next to him as the meeting started. Mostly, we just chatted about nothing, but Kyouya went off for a few minutes making some phone calls. He also wrote in his book more than usual, if that was even possible.

I tried to act normal, but the events of the morning had shaken me more than I liked to show.

When club activities ended, it was dinnertime and we ate together as usual. I ate fast and rushed to tennis. The twins thought they were being stealthy, following me from a large distance, but I just ignored them. Changing quickly, I walked out with the rest of the team and found my opponent quickly. I gave him a high five before walking to my side of the court. I noticed the twins "hiding" by the trees and waved at them. Defeated, they sat down on the benches beside our court to watch. It seemed to make my opponent nervous, but he didn't say anything.

I practiced swinging a little bit, the bandages on my wrists stretching because of all the movement I had done. It didn't bother me when I played tennis if I left it loose.

I served first, and beat him easily. I quickly exchanged partners, doing an arm-pump as the next opponent walked up. I absolutely creamed him. I was in the top five!

I had time for two more games, and quickly worked my way up the ranks to number three, the rank I was on at my previous school.

The twins escorted me to my new room, in which Haruhi had moved all of my things since I was too busy. Hikaru informed me that my roommate actually helped Haruhi get my things together. I laughed at the thought, and in no time we were at my room. It was slightly farther away from the tennis courts than my old one, but it was nice to have a friend as my roommate.

I slipped in and went immediately to the shower. By the time I was out, Haruhi was getting ready for bed and we chatted a bit before hitting the hay. She told me that she had to go wherever I was, and I told her that I get up early to play tennis. We set the alarm clock for six, a little later than I was used to, but I was satisfied as I drifted off to sleep in my new room.

**A/N: So? How did you like it? PLEASE review! Also, the next chapter may take a few days becuase I'm toying with some ideas of what to do next. Basically, I'm writing a bunch but it's all crap. So, hopefully I'll have a good chapter up soon! Oh, and thanks all of you who reviewed. Just to let you know, I felt like an idiot doing all those happy dances. IDIOT. It was hard not to make fun of myself.**

**Please review for me!**


	7. Freedom, Surprises, Kasanoda

**AN: I got this chapter up quicker than I thought I would. I hope ya'll like it as much as I liked writing it! I also included my favorite non-host character, Kasanoda. I just love his red hair... it's so pretty... (daydreams)**

**Anyways, just read the chapter.**

The next few days, I was watched over by the host club every second of every day. Rumors had circulated around the school, and the two girls had been expelled. I worked my way up to number one on the tennis team, and we were to have our first game on the following Monday. I was going to be escorted to it, also.

I began to wonder if it was worth it to be in the host club. I mean, the twins were amazing, Kyouya was, well, Kyouya, Tamaki was over-caring and Haruhi was becoming my best friend. But if people were going to be jealous enough of a complete stranger to resort to violence, then I began to consider quitting.

I mentioned it to Kyouya.

"Kyouya, what would you say if I quit the host club?"

He looked up from scribbling in his notebook and stared at me.

"Hypothetically, of course," I added, trying to prompt an answer.

"Well, I would advise you not to. Our profits would go down considerably, since you are taking on almost as many customers as Tamaki." He continued to write in his notebook.

I sighed and my shoulders slouched. So, all I was to Kyouya was a money maker? A profit?

"Also, I'm sure all of the members of the host club would be greatly disappointed. Everyone has taken quite a fancy to you." He said.

"Including you?" I asked.

He paused from writing and stared at the page, concentrating. It was a few seconds before he replied.

"Yeah. Including me."

I looked at him for a few seconds, and then Hunny called my name and I left Kyouya sitting there, staring at his notebook.

"Sarah! Come try the cake that Mori made!"

He was pulling me across the room, holding me by the arm.

"Mori made cake?" I asked.

He nodded and we got to where Mori was standing with an apron and a chef's hat on, holding a steaming cake that looked and smelled delicious.

"Mori! Let's eat some cake!" Hunny said, his eyes growing big as he stared at the cake. I thought I saw him drooling.

We ate some cake, which was super good, and club meetings ended. I watched as the twins left to try on some new cosplay that we were going to be doing the following day, but wouldn't show anyone. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi, Mori and Hunny were eating cake, and Kyouya was scribbling in his notebook.

No surprises there.

I slipped out the door unnoticed and made a mad dash downstairs and to the garden. I sat on a bench, overjoyed at my good luck at escaping and out of breath from the running. I looked up at the window where the third music room was to see Mori looking down at me from his table. I sighed. I was never going to be free.

I meandered around the garden, waiting for a member of the host club to come supervise me. I smelled the delicate flowers, appreciating their beautiful petals.

It had been almost five minutes since I had seen Mori look at me from the window. Had I been imagining things?

I began to check behind the shrubs and carved trees around me, searching for a host club member. Not finding one, I sat back down on the bench and thought hard. Did no one care enough to come and find me? No, Kyouya said that everyone cared about me. Was someone hiding somewhere that I didn't look? I searched again but found no one.

I decided just to go to dinner. I looked at my watch, and I was plenty early. I wanted to savor my time alone, so I took the long way to the cafeteria/fine dining restaurant. I walked slowly down curvy paths through many gardens and such, and arrived for dinner right on time. I realized that I had left my tennis things in the room. Ah, well. I would get them after dinner, since I didn't have tennis practice.

I got my tray and looked around for a host club member. Finding none, I decided to sit with some of our customers. I set my food down opposite Kasanoda and smiled politely.

"Can I sit here?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He looked up from where he was sitting, alone, and nodded.

I quickly sat down and put a napkin in my lap, starting to eat.

"Where is the rest of the host club?" he asked me.

"I honestly don't know. These past few days, I've never been without one of the members. It feels weird to not be around one."

"Well, where do you think they are?"

"Hm. I don't know. After we eat, do you want to go check the host club room with me? I need to get my tennis stuff anyways."

He looked up from his food and eyed me suspiciously. "Sure…" he said, sounding completely unsure.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

"That's fine. I'll go with you."

We finished our dinner and set off for the host club. I made pleasant conversation the entire way. When he walked with just me, he seemed more carefree than I had ever seen him. He talked with more animation and even laughed a few times. Everyone was sort of afraid of him, but he was actually pretty nice on the inside.

We walked up the stairs to the third music room and stopped in front of the door. I reached out for the handle an opened it, and as always, rose petals swirled around me. I brushed them away and spit one out of mouth as I walked inside, with Kasanoda following right behind me. The room was dark.

"Sarah—" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and stepping closer behind me.

All of a sudden, the lights came on and I blinked, my eyes temporarily blinded. I covered my eyes from the light and I heard a big, "Surprise!"

I uncovered my eyes to see the host club all bunched together, wearing crazy costumes and all smiling. Even Kyouya had put his book up. Confetti was in the air, and it settled into everyone's hair.

"How did ya'll know it was my birthday? I never told anyone…" I had made sure to keep it a secret for a reason. Birthdays were private things, you know?

"Kyouya looked it up." Tamaki said.

"Mori made cake!" Hunny said.

"Oh, is it the cake I tasted earlier?" I asked with curiosity. That cake was GOOD.

"Hey, what is Kasanoda doing here?" Tamaki said.

All eyes in the room were set on Kasanoda, whose hand was still on my shoulder. He took it off and I turned around and looked at him before turning back to the club.

"He helped me look for you guys. I wasn't used to going places alone. Plus, I ate dinner with him, so it was easier to ask him than anyone else."

"Um… I think I'm going to leave now, actually. Bye Sarah," Kasanoda said as he slipped back out the door.

I could tell the twins wanted to ask some questions, but Hunny ran up to me and handed me a slice of cake.

"Cake! Birthday cake!" he said, giving me a quick hug.

I walked across the room and sat next to Kyouya, who was eating cake also.

"Happy birthday," he said in between bites.

"Thanks. How did you find out when my birthday was?"

"I looked it up."

"I know that! But, where did you get this information?"

"I asked one of your friends from America."

I stared at him with my jaw open and eyes wide.

"You've been talking to my OLD FRIENDS!"

He nodded innocently. "Yes. I've found out a lot, actually…"

"Ugh!" I got up and walked to the window, looking out at the garden I walked in just a few hours before.

Kyouya talked to my old friends? What did he know? As far as I knew, I didn't have any embarrassing secrets…

"Sarah, let's dance!" Hikaru grabbed me by the arm as soon as I put my plate down, the entire slice of cake eaten.

I laughed as he made funny faces while we twirled around the room.

"How come you didn't tell us about your birthday?" he asked me.

"I'm not a big fan of birthdays. They're kind of private, you know?"

He laughed. "Mine's not. I share a birthday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, that stinks for you."

"Ah, not really."

The song ended as Tamaki brought out a piñata and hung it up, taking a baseball bat out of the closet.

"Look Sarah! A paper horse! Filled with candy! I read that if you hit it, candy falls out. You try first." Tamaki was overjoyed.

I laughed freely and grabbed the baseball bat.

"Well, you're really supposed to be blindfolded when you hit a piñata."

Mori wrapped a red piece of cloth around my head, completely obscuring my sight.

"Go!" Tamaki said.

I swung and hit air. Everyone around me was laughing, and I laughed right along with them. I finally hit it, but not very hard, so I swung again. I think the twins moved it, because when I swung in the same spot, I just felt air. I moved more to the left and hit something again. Excited, I beat the piñata until everyone erupted into more laughter.

I moved my blindfold, seeing Kyouya sitting on the floor, his glasses on the ground next to him, broken.

"Oh my word!" I heard myself yell in English.

I tried to retain a laugh as Mori helped Kyouya up. He looked like he always did, which I took as a good sign.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

I had just beat Kyouya up. With a baseball bat.

I burst into a round of laugher as he replied, "I'll be fine." He straightened his back and looked normal, minus the glasses. I must admit, he was far less intimidating without them on. Maybe because I knew he couldn't see.

I picked his glasses up off the ground. The glass in one lens quickly shattered, glass spilling across the floor. The other one was cracked in half, and the frame was bent.

I handed them to him. "Here's your, um, the remains of your glasses." I said as he inspected them really close to his face.

I looked behind me to see the twins doubled up with silent laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

"Come on, guys! I didn't mean to…"

They just laughed even harder.

I felt another hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to…" Kyouya started, but the twins started coughing loudly.

"We heard your conversation," Hikaru said.

"… I didn't mean to!" I said.

Kyouya gave me one of those weird one-armed hugs. "That's okay. Now, how are we going to get the candy out of the piñata?"

Haruhi said, "Who are you? What have you done with the real Kyouya?"

He shrugged. "My glasses broke. I can't see anything."

I looked at him weird and then remembered he couldn't see it. "That's your reason?"

He nodded and leaned towards my ear, whispering to me, "You don't know the tricks the twins play on blind people."

"Oh…" I said, finally understanding. He was being nice so that we won't take advantage of this vulnerable situation!

The party ended after we finally got the candy out by finding a secret flap on the horse's back. Hunny went crazy as a waterfall of candy came out of the piñata.

I walked to my room with Haruhi and crashed on the bed. I was tired from all the birthday craziness. I laughed myself to sleep as I realized what tricks I could play if I just stole Kyouya's glasses. I would have to get together with the twins on this, I decided.

And then I slept.

**A/N: How did ya'll like it? PLEASE review! And I noticed a new tab at the top... it says Inbox. So, if you would like, you can send me a message in addition to a review. A message is more private, I suppose, so review or message me. Or both. I'd rather you do both, but if you do either it's fine with me.**

**Thanks for all of you who have reviewed! .com/watch?v=pMzvyZSqsRs --- that's where John Green did his happy dance. That is what I did approximately ten times. Or more.**

**REVIEW! Come on, just click the button and type something. You know you want to...**


	8. Cosplay

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Here's another chapter. I'm trying to see how to approach the KyouyaxSarah dilemma, so please have patience! I don't like it when the characters fall in love like the first chapter. Well, it's been eight, so I suppose I'd better get a move on!**

The next day we had no classes. The host club was open for lunch, and we were doing a new cosplay. Since no one but the Hitachiin twins knew what it was, everyone was worried. Haruhi tried to comfort me, saying that their mom designed them.

I ate breakfast with Kasanoda. He was really becoming a good friend of mine, much to the twins' dislike. They still hadn't forgiven him for the Haruhi incident. Well, neither had Tamaki, but he at least acted civil.

I walked to the host club room alone. We had to be there an hour before it opened, and it was almost ten. I warily opened the door, and saw the entire host club already dressed.

"No. Way." I said, eyeing their outfits. "No freaking way."

All the guys were dressed in Greek robes, with their respective gods' names written on a sash that was hanging Miss America style over one shoulder.

I started to back out of the room, stepping slowly with my hand still on the knob.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hunny asked, coming up to me and opening his eyes wide. Ugh. I hated that look, because it got me every time.

"I'm not dressing in _togas_." I spat out the word.

"Aw, come on, Sarah!" Hikaru and Kaoru sped to my side.

"They are actually quite comfortable."

"And popular with the customers," Kyouya added.

"Ugh. I'm not doing it." I was firm on my decision, at least until Mori threw me over his shoulders and carried me into the dressing room where Haruhi was waiting for me. I was banging on his back with my fists, but it didn't make a difference. He walked out of the room, closing the curtain behind him.

"Haruhi, how are you going to wear a toga since you are a girl? All the other guys have half of their chests showing."

"I'll wear a simple one that covers me up. The customers expect that from me now."

"Oh."

Haruhi picked up a stylish-looking robe with the name "Aphrodite" written on the sash.

"No, no, no, no, I'm NOT going to be Aphrodite!" I said. "Can't I just be Athena or something, well, modest like that?"

"No, we don't have an Athena robe. This is the one the twins picked out."

"THE TWINS CHOSE ME TO BE APHRODITE!" I was fuming.

"Sarah, there's nothing you can do about it. This is the only girl robe we have."

I sighed and tried to calm down as I changed into the robe. It was quite pretty, actually. It curved around my neck like a halter top, but crossed at my chest. It barely touched my knees, which I was a fan of. I hated long dresses. The sash was elegantly embroidered into the robe, so it didn't hang off the dress. I put on the gladiator sandals that were set out for me, and Haruhi put the golden crown atop my head. It looked like a ring of olive leaves, but it was golden. A piece of my hair was braided and the maids applied makeup on my face. I was ready to go.

"Haruhi, what Greek god are you?"

"Hephaestus." Haruhi looked gloomy. She was wearing a plate of armor over her robe.

I laughed at her as we walked into the room where the rest of the host club was waiting. I took notes on which Greek gods they were.

Tamaki was Apollo, which suited him, I suppose. Mori was Ares. Kyouya was Hades. He didn't seem to care that the twins compared to him as the lord of the underworld. Hikaru was Dionysus, and Kaoru was Hermes. I laughed and read Hunny's robe.

"Hunny, Cupid isn't a Greek god!" I exclaimed as I looked at his outfit. He had little wings and a bow with heart-shaped arrows.

"I know, but I like Cupid so much better! By the way, I like your robe. It looks really cute on you!"

"Um, thanks."

Remembering which god I was, I sullenly shuffled to the window.

"Why couldn't I be Athena. Or even Artemis?"

"Because we wanted to see your reaction." The twins wrapped their arms around my robe-clad waist.

I slumped my shoulders even more.

"Sarah, your posture is not very becoming," Kyouya commented, not taking his eyes off his clipboard.

"I don't really care right now, _Hades._ I have other things to think about, like how unfair it is that I have to be Aphrodite when I'm a virgin!"

The twins shook their heads and wagged their fingers at me. "That is not the right attitude, Sarah. The host club is open in fifteen minutes and you have to be ready."

I sighed and straightened my back, dreading the two hours that were to come. I wanted to take the awful robes off! Or at least change the sash… I mean really, Aphrodite didn't exactly have the best reputation out of all the Greek gods.

The host club was opened and everyone crowded into the room. They all raved about the cosplay, and I had many compliments. I accepted them with a sort of strained smile, since I still wasn't happy with it.

"Everyone! There is a small gathering area we have set up in the garden. We are going to go there today. We will serve all sorts of food, so everyone, please come down with us!"

I started to step towards the door, but Kyouya stopped me.

"Get someone to accompany you. This is the host club, after all."

I nodded and found Kasanoda. I promptly slipped my arm through his, and we went down to the garden. We split off as I went to care for more customers.

The outside hosting was a success, as was our cosplay. Even though I enjoyed the party, I was glad when it was over. I quickly changed back into my school dress, eager to get rid of the robe. I took the crown off but left the little braid in my hair.

As I stepped out of the changing room and replaced the curtain, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kyouya, holding his closed book in his hand.

"You did well today. Even though the robes were a little uncalled for…"

"No problem." I replied, eager to get out into the room and give the twins a piece of my mind.

"Hey, but it wasn't the twins that picked the robes," Kyouya said, stopping me from going out the door by holding my shoulders. "Their mom designed all the robes."

"Their mom?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes. So don't get mad at them, even though they probably do deserve it," he added.

"Why do they deserve it?"

"…Nevermind." He took his hands off my shoulders and walked back into the room. I followed him, no longer planning on yelling at the twins.

I decided to teach the twins how to play tennis with the remainder of the afternoon.

We changed and headed off for the tennis courts, my waist circled by the two arms.

"Hey, Sarah?" Hikaru said.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Kyouya?"

I looked over at him. "Well, I don't know. He's nice, sometimes. Why?"

"But how do you _feel _about him. Like, as enemies, or friends, or more than friends…"

"Oh. I never thought of that. Well, friends, I suppose. He's been rather kind to me lately."

"Nothing more?"

"No."

"Ah," he said.

We had arrived at the tennis courts, and I scurried to my side of the court as I showed the two how to hit the ball with the racquet. Which took all of two seconds. I served, and we started hitting the ball back and forth.

"Are we doing well?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…" I said, running to hit the ball.

It bounced towards Kaoru. He backed up quickly, trying to get a decent shot at the ball. He tripped over his own feet on the court and fell flat on his back.

He skidded a little and laid down on the green tennis court.

"Karou!" Hikaru and I yelled. We ran up to Kaoru, who was still laying on the concrete, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. He sat up and leaned on one arm, his other arm wiping the tears from his face. He was _laughing_.

I giggled as I replayed the scene in my head. Hikaru joined in and we all rolled around the court, laughing like maniacs.

We finished playing about thirty minutes later, and we went back to the host club all hot and sweaty. I laid down on the couch and took a long-needed nap while the twins went off into a corner, whispering to Kyouya. I blocked them out of my mind, falling into sleep a few minutes later.

**A/N: So?**

**Anywho, it's the weekend starting tomorrow afternoon, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter posted by then. But I will have one this weekend. It's weird, though, because when I say I'm not going to have a chapter, I do. And I have trouble sometimes with getting chapters in when I promise then. :( Just, expect a chapter whenever. If you set it on your alerts, it will tell you! WOW.**

**Review please! I won't bite your head off! (review...review...review)**


	9. Dr I Didn't Get His Name

**A/N: This is a SUPER long chapter! Well, at least to my standards. I hope you like it! The idea just came to me while I was writing. Also, I don't know Kyouya's brother's name. Does anyone know it? I might use it in the near future. hehe X)**

"Sarah, wake up. It's almost dinner time," I heard someone say. I felt my body being shaken and I opened one eye, seeing Kyouya (with new glasses) shaking me gently.

"I'm awake…" I sat up and stretched my arms. I was still in my tennis clothes.

My stomach grumbled and I realized I was hungry.

"Can we go to dinner now?" I asked.

"Yes. The others have already gone. Someone had to be here when you woke up, though," he said.

I stood up off the couch and wobbled around a bit before the blood stopped rushing to my head. Kyouya was laughing at me as I stumbled, but soon we were on our way across the campus to the dining room.

I slipped my arm through his and leaned my head against him, shutting my eyes. I was still tired. I sighed with contentment as I eased into sleep. He elbowed me and I shot up, looking at him angrily.

"You need to stay awake. You can sleep after dinner."

I rolled my eyes and we entered the building. We walked up to the counter and I ordered the same thing Kyouya did. I didn't really care, I just wanted to eat and go back to sleep.

We sat at the table with the rest of the host club. The twins wagged their eyebrows when they saw my arm hooked around Kyouya's, but I just rolled my eyes. They always put their arms around my waist, so I didn't take it to heart.

I sat down next to Kyouya and started eating. I swear, I missed my mouth a couple of times because I was so _tired_. Each time, I halfheartedly wiped at my face with a napkin before Hikaru took over, taking the napkin from me and cleaning my face off.

"Sarah, are you feeling okay?" Kyouya asked.

I yawned. "Yeah, I'm just really sleepy. I'll feel better in the morning."

Kyouya whispered something to Mori, who was seated next to him. I finished eating and Kyouya took up my tray. I laid my head down on the table.

"Sarah, are you ready to go back to your room?" I heard Mori ask.

I nodded my head and yawned before I felt myself being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes to see Mori holding me and walking swiftly out the door towards my building.

I shut my eyes and tried to nap. We got to my room and he put me down on the bed and tucked me in. I just sort of laid there, ready to go to sleep.

He left the room and turned out the lights, and I was dead to the world about five seconds later.

I woke up the next morning feeling like complete crap. I turned the alarm off, and heard the sound of the shower running. Dang, Haruhi was already in the shower.

I tried to fling my feet over the edge of the bed, but it didn't happen. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to sit up. I leaned against some pillows and managed to get into a reclined position, somewhat better than laying flat on my back.

I gathered enough willpower to put my hair up in a messy bun. I did _not_ feel like getting all fixed up. I finally got up on the floor and changed into my school dress. I shuffled over to the sink and used a wet washcloth to wipe off my face. I brushed my teeth and then went back into the bedroom.

The shower noise stopped and I heard Haruhi go into the bathroom.

"Haruhi, I'm going to go on down to breakfast," I called out to her.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung on to the rail as I walked down the steps and onto the pavement. I slowly made my way to the dining room, and I could feel myself getting weaker. I thought that maybe food would help as much as anything, so I ordered a big breakfast.

I went and set my tray down by Kasanoda, sort of half-heartedly smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows at the large amount of food on my plate, but I shrugged it off and started eating.

As soon as I stuck a piece of a biscuit into my mouth, I knew that food was not what my body wanted. I quickly chewed and swallowed, feeling super nauseous and sick.

I pushed my tray slightly over to Kasanoda.

"Do you want any?" I asked quietly.

"No. You look like you need to eat. You eat it."

I shook my head a bit. "I lost my appetite."

He nodded and started eating again.

"Are you feeling okay? Because you look kind of sick…"

"I'm feeling a little down, but I think it's just because I've been really busy lately." I tried to explain.

I laid my head down on the table for a few minutes before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Sarah?" It was Kyouya.

"Hm?" I asked with my head still on the table.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms out. "Why had everyone asked me that today?"

"Because you don't look like you're feeling well," Kyouya said. "Do you have a family doctor?"

I shook my head. "My uncle and the rest of the family do, but they're on the other side of Japan."

"Well, I'll take you to the doctor then. My dad runs a hospital, and we'll be sure to get you healthy in no time."

"I don't want to go to the doctor!" I said, looking up at him. "I'll feel better tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday," Kyouya said. "Do I need to get Mori to carry you again?"

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"No. It's a possibility."

"Ugh," I said, standing up. "I'll go to the doctor, but they're just going to say that I will need to get some more rest. There's no point in going, really."

"Whatever," he said, pulling me by the elbow. I jerked my arm away and he took out a phone. He dialed a number and talked to someone about getting a ride to the hospital. I pouted as I followed him out to the road, where a limo was waiting. He opened the door for me and I got into the shiny car, marveling at the beauty and, well, expensiveness of it.

Kyouya got in after me and we sped off towards the hospital. When we got there, I was escorted to the receiving room and Kyouya went to the counter and spoke to the clerk. She talked to him in awe, but I just rolled my eyes and looked around. It was a really nice hospital.

Kyouya got done talking to the clerk and came over to me.

"My brother's ready to see you now," he said, holding out his hand.

"I thought I was going to the doctor."

"My brother is a doctor."

I reached up and took his waiting hand and he let me down a long corridor and into a small room where a tall man with black hair was sitting, waiting for me. He motioned me to take a seat and I released Kyouya's hand. He settled into a chair next to his brother.

"Hello, Sarah," he spoke in English. "You are American, so is English easier for you?"

I shrugged and then nodded my head as he did his doctor things, finding my heart beat and blood pressure, along with looking into my eyes, nose, and mouth with the little doctor flashlight thingy.

"We're going to check you for strep throat, okay?"

I nodded and he took out the dreaded long q-tips. I opened my mouth and he swabbed my tonsils, making me gag. He was finished quickly, however, so I just massaged my throat as he handed the sample to the nurse and started to ask me some questions.

"When did you start to feel sick?"

"Never. I'm just really tired."

He sighed and turned to Kyouya.

"When did she start to look sick?"

"Hey!" I intervened. "I gave you my answer!"

They both ignored me as Kyouya answered, "Yesterday afternoon. She came back from playing tennis and collapsed onto the couch."

Dr. I didn't get his name scribbled on his notebook. He turned back to me.

"How long did you play tennis?"

"About an hour. Maybe an hour and a half."

"Okay. Did you get wet?"

"No."

"Did you get cold?"

"No. I was exercising."

He sighed and the nurse stuck her head back into the room. "The test was negative."

He sighed yet again.

"We'll do a blood test, then."

I groaned as he took a needle out of a drawer. He wrapped a plastic cord around my upper arm and I looked away at Kyouya as I felt the needle puncture my skin.

I shut my eyes and breathed slowly. I felt him take the needle out of my arm, and I opened my eyes as he put a band-aid on the hole in my elbow.

"Hold on a second. I'll do this one myself."

He left the room and I inspected my arm, lifting up the band-aid.

I felt a hand go on my arm. "Don't take the bandage off, Sarah. It's still bleeding." Kyouya had gotten up.

"I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow," I said simply.

I heard my phone ring and I fished it out of my secret pocket, where I kept it with my black button thingy. I flipped it open and put it next to my ear.

"Where are you?!" I heard Hikaru scream from the inside of the phone.

"I'm at the doctor," I explained softly.

"With whom?" he didn't seem to be calming down any time soon.

"Kyouya."

"Why didn't you tell us? We've been worrying all morning!"

"I thought you would know. Anyways, Kasanoda knew. You could have asked him."

I heard him sigh. "Okay. Well, when will you be done?"

"I don't know. They're doing a blood test."

I heard Hikaru repeat what I had said to someone else.

"A BLOOD TEST!" I heard Tamaki scream in the background. "IS SHE OKAY?"

I laughed. "I'm fine, you guys!"

The doctor walked back into the room.

"Hold on. I'll call you later. The doctor came back in." I didn't wait for a response and shut the phone.

"Tamaki's freaking out," I said to Kyouya.

"I expected that," he replied.

The doctor coughed and we turned our heads towards him.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but Sarah has mono."

"Mono!" I said, groaning. "But I have a tennis game on Monday!"

"You won't need to be playing tennis for a month. Here, this is an excuse for your coach."

I hesitantly took the paper, stuffing it into my pocket.

"Thank you," Kyouya said for me.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," I said.

The doctor raised his hand. "No problem. It was the least I could do for my little brother's friend," he winked at Kyouya and walked out the door.

I stared, dumbfounded, at the door until I felt Kyouya tug at my arm.

"Come on, let's get to the pharmacy. We need to get you on the medicine right away."

I sighed and looped my arm through his as we went up the elevator and arrived at the pharmacy. We stopped at the counter and Kyouya gave the pharmacist the slip Dr. Kyouya's Brother had given him. We got out prescription filled right away. I suppose power gets you those kinds of advantages.

"My dad owns this hospital," Kyouya explained.

"That's why you get treated with such respect?"

"Yeah."

He picked up the small package and we walked back out through the reception room. Kyouya's brother was there and we waved at him as we got back into the limo. Kyouya gave me a pill and a glass of water from the mini fridge, and I took it quickly.

We sped back to school, not eager to have to explain this to the host club.

**A/N: So there. And if anyone does know Kyouya's brother's name, please tell me. I want to know.**

**PS: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	10. No Tennis, Planning

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Sarah!"

That was all I heard the first few minutes that I was in the third music room.

I was propped up on the sofa, pillows all around me, with soup in my hands and at least three blankets wrapped around me. Hunny had even put a Hello Kitty band-aid on my needle wound instead of the generic brown one the doctor gave me.

The twins could not stop pestering me. Tamaki was going crazy, Haruhi was trying to calm him down, Hunny was constantly bringing me sweets, and Mori was constantly taking the sweets away from me. Kyouya just sort of wrote in his book.

"Hey, ya'll? Can I just go get some sleep in my room? I'm awfully tired…" To make a point, by mouth decided that it needed to yawn.

I flung off all the blankets and put my feet on the floor, preparing to stand up. Before I got the chance, however, I was lifted by the twins.

"Guys! I can walk by myself. I swear, I've never been picked up this many times before in my life than I have in this month I've been here!"

"That's because it's easier and faster just to carry you," Hikaru said.

"You tend to argue. And you walk too slow," Kaoru added.

I sighed. "Can you just take me to my room?"

"Sure!" they said in unison.

I was carried across campus by the twins. I honestly didn't care at that moment, because I was just ready for sleep. Again.

They set me on the bed and tucked me in like Mori did. I got a kiss on the cheek and then they left, shutting the door behind them.

The next week, I was supposed to be bedridden. I was still carried everywhere, though, because the host club "missed me". Pshaw. What did they do before I arrived?

I was taken back to Dr. IDK and he said that I could go back to class, but not back to tennis. I totally ignored the last remark, going to tennis practice anyways. I had missed the Monday game, but we had won anyways. I was NOT going to miss the next one!

Sadly, Kyouya found out that I was playing tennis and he decided to accompany me everywhere. It was like right after the kidnapping incident all over again. But this time, it was worse. I couldn't play tennis.

I sat on the bench and watched them play tennis, hoping that Kyouya would get bored and wander off so that I could sneak in a match. I was not successful, however, because he just wrote in his book and never left his spot on the bench next to me. I eventually got bored and tried to go to sleep on his shoulder, but he shrugged me off and took me to dinner. The jerk.

I made up all my homework from the previous week, and caught up fairly quickly.

I remembered that Kyouya had been keeping in contact with my friends from America, so I stole his phone while we were in club meetings and he wasn't looking. He was planning a trip for the host club, so he was pretty preoccupied anyways.

I snuck into the dressing room and flipped open the phone, searching through his contact list. My eyes grew wider and wider as I scrolled down, noticing that he had almost every acquaintance that I had on his list! He even had my parents on there!

I also looked at his recent calls. He had been keeping in touch with my parents a lot the past week, I guessed because of my illness. He had also been calling my best friend Ashley, and I made myself a mental note to call her ASAP and find out what they had been talking about.

I replaced his phone without his knowing and wandered over to see where he was going to take the host club.

Peeking over his shoulder, I glanced at the brochures that were spread out all over the desk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my face next to his.

"Nowhere if Haruhi doesn't agree to get a passport," he said rather grumpily.

I frowned, picking up one of the brochures.

"Why do you have a brochure for Nashville?!" I exclaimed. "We could go anywhere in the world, and you picked America?"

He shook his head. "No, that is only one of the brochures out of many, Sarah."

I picked up another one. "The Grand Canyon? That's in America too!"

He nodded. I picked up every brochure, and they were all for various cities in the States. I even picked one up for Hawaii.

"I'd like to go to Hawaii," I said, sitting on the desk. "I've never been, but my grandparents' have a timeshare there."

"Which grandparents?" he asked, suddenly looking interested.

"No. None of you will meet my family."

He chuckled. "If you say so…"

I stormed off and went to eat cake with Hunny. I heard the twins come up behind me.

"We heard you talking to Kyouya," Hikaru said.

"Why can't we meet your family?" Kaoru finished.

"Because, my family wouldn't like you guys."

"What!"

"No way!"

I sighed at their reactions. "I don't think they'll like you two. Honestly."

"We'll have to see about that," Kyouya came up to us and said.

"No, we won't have to see about that." I tried to sound firm in my decision, but I don't think I succeeded.

"I have arranged for the host club to fly to Hawaii over fall break. Your family is coming too, due to the generosity of Tamaki's family. He is the one who wanted to meet your family in the first place. Plus, his father is friends with your uncle, so it is natural for Tamaki to be acquainted with him as well."

I was shaking my head the entire time. "No, no, no, that's not going to happen. Fall break is next week!"

"I have already booked the plane tickets. The twins own a chateau in Hawaii where we are all going to stay, including your family. Both sets of your grandparents are coming, along with all of your aunts, uncles, and cousins. Your parents and little sister are coming too."

"I didn't know you had a little sister!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I have a picture of her on my phone," I offered, handing my cell over to him. He oohed and ahhed before passing the phone around.

I rolled my eyes and started pacing around the room. I was going to Hawaii! I smiled at the thought. However, my family AND the host club were going to be there. I frowned again.

Why couldn't I just go with my family? Or just go with the host club! If my parents didn't like my friends, then I wouldn't be allowed to hang around them anymore. The superintendent would make sure of that, and I would have to quit the host club. My dad wasn't the most, well, open kind of person. I didn't think that he would like the fact that most of my friends were guys. Actually, I was pretty sure that he would be opposed to the idea.

Hikaru and Kaoru came and wrapped their arms around my waist. Now that I was used to it, it was sort of a comforting gesture.

"Sarah, do you really think that your family won't like us?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. My dad won't be happy that I have mostly male friends."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Because that's just the way he is, really. He wants me to be successful and have a bunch of friends and make good grades and stuff like that. He wants me to be his little girl, even though I'm in high school. So I don't think that he'll like the fact that I'm hanging around with a bunch of boys with no family there to watch over me."

"But Haruhi's a girl," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I think my dad will like her. But not any of you. Well, maybe Kyouya."

"Why Kyouya?" Hikaru said.

"Because I looked through his phone, and he's been calling my parents all week. I'm sure they like him, if he's been talking with them so much. And arranging a vacation for them! Yeah, my dad and mom will like Kyouya."

"Hmph. Well, we'll have to make them like us, Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"That's exactly what we will do, Kaoru,"

I just sighed as they crawled into a corner and began planning.

**A/N: So? I think that the host club would have a nice time in Hawaii. Plus, I wanted them to meet Sarah's family. I wanted her dad to be kind of cold, so I'll try to make that impression. I don't know if it's a good idea or not, so reviews will be super helpful!**


	11. Father Troubles and Kyouya

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I should have updated yesterday. I just got so busy... and it's rained all weekend, totally making me feel grouchy. I want to go swimming!  
Anywho, I'm going to let ya'll get to reading.**

I finally woke up from a super long flight on the twin's private jet. I stretched and got up to brush my teeth. After that, I went back into the main part of the plane to find everyone buckling up their seatbelts and getting their things together.

Still sleepy, I sat next to Kyouya and began to fasten the safely belt that was attached to the seat. I had trouble getting it together, since I was still half-asleep and all. It was about five minutes of clicking and switching until Kyouya took over, buckling it in seconds. I sighed and looked out the window at the steadily-approaching islands.

For a second, I was really excited. But then, I remembered that my dad would meet my friends. That blackened my mood until we landed, and my family met us at the private airport that was next to the Hiitachin house/mansion.

I gave a round of hugs and received a lot of kisses. I introduced Kyouya to them first, since they already talked to him. I then introduced Mori and Hunny, and then Haruhi, and then Tamaki, and then the twins.

As expected, they promptly attached themselves to my waist. I slouched and my dad's eyebrows went up as they dragged me to the house, leading everyone.

Mori had taken care of my bags. Since it was dinner time, the maids said that a nice supper was waiting once we freshened up. It was thirty minutes since we landed, and I had already washed my face and changed clothes and everything.

I entered the dining room, where my dad and Kyouya were in deep discussion. They were the only ones ready, so I grabbed a glass of juice and sat next to Kyouya, trying to listen in to the conversation.

"So, Sarah, are you close to those twins?" My dad asked skeptically.

I nodded, drinking my juice. "I'm close to everyone, really. Well, except Mori. But he's always quiet, so I guess he doesn't count."

Kyouya shook his head. "No, you're pretty close to Mori too."

"So, is Haruhi your only female friend?" My dad prodded. I sighed, knowing that this question would come up.

"Yes." He was already shaking his head. "But the girls all hate me! For looking different and hanging around the host club… it's like I can't do anything right with them! So, yes, Haruhi is my only girl friend. I find the guys much nicer."

My dad just stared at me for a few seconds, while Kyouya chuckled. "What a speech…" he said.

I frowned at him, but he just gave me a sideways hug thing. My dad didn't seem to have an adverse reaction to Kyouya, so why did he have it with the twins? After all, he was staying in _their_ house.

"Sarah!" I heard two voices yell across the room. "Have you eaten?"

I turned around in my seat, shaking my head.

"You should try the local cuisine here," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, there are things like Mahi-Mahi that you can't really get fresh anywhere else," Hikaru added.

"Okay," I replied quietly.

They both did arm-pumps and ran into the kitchen, coming back two seconds later with a huge platter full of strange foods like sea urchins, fish eyes, and some purple goop stuff.

"I thought I was going to try the Mahi-Mahi," I said as they placed the platter in my lap and pulled two chairs over.

"Well, we had this ready for your snack. Mahi-Mahi is for dinner."

"Ah, you both know how much I like to try new things!" I said, trying to catch my dad's eye. He was looking at the floor, trying to ignore the twins.

"Dad, don't you think that was nice of them?" I asked as I popped a fish eye into my mouth. Blech.

He mumbled something.

Kyouya laughed. "It seems that your dad doesn't like the twins after all, Sarah!"

"Who said I didn't like them?" My dad said, finally looking up at them.

"But, aren't we handsome?" Kaoru said.

"Yes, quite the charmers, aren't we?" Hikaru said.

"Cut it out!" I yelled after chewing some of the sea urchin. "Can't you just act like… normal people?"

"Sarah, dear, when have we ever acted like normal people?" They replied.

I pointed my fork at them. "True…"

They laughed and pulled me up out of the chair, dragging me towards my room. I was carried up the stairs, despite my pleas of being able to walk for myself. I attracted the attention of the members of my family who were walking down the stairs, and I blushed every time one of them raised their eyebrows at me.

Eventually, they let me get down and opened my bedroom door, pushing me inside. A maid was waiting there with a cute-looking two piece bathing suit. She motioned me to come towards her, and I was quickly changed into the bathing suit. It was a nice blue color, and it looked great on me. I put my normal clothes back on over it, and then opened my door again. The twins looked disappointed that I had put my clothes back on over it, but I just shrugged.

They exchanged a devious smile and reached for me. I, however, was not planning on being carried by them again. I sprinted down the hallway, turning towards the stairs.

I felt myself collide with something solid and start to fall. Hands caught me around my waist, and I looked up to see Kyouya staring down at me. It felt like déjà vu.

I smiled and apologized before running past him down the stairs. I raced back into the dining room and quickly sat in my seat, my cheeks turning red because of all the attention. Kyouya soon followed, sitting in the seat to my right. The twins came right after him, sitting across from me.

I sighed and smiled as we began eating.

"So, Sarah, how is Japan?" my favorite cousin, Chad, asked.

"It's really nice! It's completely different than America."

"How is school? Are you doing well?" my aunt asked me.

I nodded. "I'm doing great in school! I have every class with a host club member. It's really great. And the twins and Haruhi are in my class, so I see them a lot."

I saw my dad frown out of the corner of my eye. "What about Kyouya?" he said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Are you in any classes together?"

"Oh! Yeah. I'm in my English Literature class with him. We also spend club activities together, along with the rest of the host club."

My dad, seemingly content with the answer, resumed eating.

I answered a lot of questions and dinner was soon over. The twins announced that we were going to a private beach, and nearly everyone followed. My dad came, even though I heard him saying that he wanted to go to bed right after we ate.

"Dad, you don't have to come if you don't want to," I said nicely as we walked towards the door.

"I need to keep my eye on those twins."

"Dad! Kyouya's going to come, and plus, they aren't that bad. Really."

"Kyouya's going?"

I nodded, and he grumbled and walked back towards the stairs. He waved at Kyouya, who was running towards me with his swim trunks on.

I smiled and stopped, waiting for him to catch up with us. I reached out my hand, and to my surprise, he took it.

"How are things with your dad?" I heard Kyouya ask me as we stepped outside into the night.

We followed the path. "He really doesn't like the twins," I said, "and it really bugs me. There's nothing wrong with them!"

He shrugged.

We talked until we got to the beach. The stretch of sand was lit with tons of candles, and there were street-light type things all over the place. The twins had gotten a hold of some grass skirts, and they were trying to dance like the hula girls that were under the gazebo. I let go of Kyouya's hand and took my clothes off, setting them by a beach chair. I looked down at my bathing suit clad body and then set off at a run towards the beach.

I yelped when I touched the water, and then slowly walked in. Most of my family was already in the water, and I was splashed several times before I got waist-deep in the ocean.

I was doing my own thing, getting used to the water, when I was tackled from the side and engulfed in the ocean and a tangle of arms and legs. I swan to the surface, sputtering salt water. I looked beside me to see who dunked me and saw Hikaru floating by on his back. I jumped on top of him in the water, and it soon broke out as an all-out water fight.

By the time it was time to go, I was soaked and breathless. I dragged myself out of the water and looked around for a beach towel.

_Crap._

I was about to accept the fact that I would have to walk back to the house wet and cold when I felt someone drape a towel across my shoulders. I looked back to see Kyouya, who was smiling at me. He gave me a push and we started walking back to the house.

I yawned and grabbed his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. He elbowed me in the ribs, and I backed away.

"Jerk," I said under my breath as I went back by his side.

He laughed at me. "What would your family think?"

"They would think that I was tired, so I took a nap on my friend's arm."

He laughed again, that big hearty laugh that I loved so much.

Wait, I loved his laugh?

He slung his arm around my shoulders and I looked at him skeptically. He had never acted so… unreserved before.

"I think the warm Hawaiian air is getting to me," he said.

"We've only been here a few hours," I said simply.

"I know," he replied as we neared the house. I took his arm off of my shoulder and we walked again in silence.

I went straight to bed after listening to the twins' promises for the next day. Apparently, we were to go scuba diving, snorkeling, helicopter riding, swimming with the dolphins, and much more. All in one day.

I couldn't help but think about my dad's attitude towards the twins, whom hehad just met and knew nothing about. And about Kyouya's behavior on the beach after just a few hours in Hawaii. I couldn't help but think again about my dad. Why did he like Kyouya so much more? Hmph.

I slept restlessly that night.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, Kyouya seems so... out of character. But there aren't really any scenes in the TV series (I don't have the manga yet, so I wouldn't know) with him being all lovey and nice. So, I just have to make it up. I'm going to watch the series again this week to try to find something, though, so I hope that I'm successful.**

**Oh, and for those who are waiting for my OwenxAkari fanfic, I will probably start that next week. I want to get Kyouya's character down first. But soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

:)


	12. Conversations and a Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! Go ahead and read it, if you please...**

The twins dragged me to the gazebo near the beach the next day after we got done snorkeling. I shook water out of my ears, and sat down wearily into the chair that was set out for me. The twins left, and I was alone. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, enjoying the warm air of Hawaii.

"Sarah?"

I jerked my head up, looking at whoever was talking to me.

Haruhi was standing before me, looking a bit unsure of herself.

"Can I sit here?" she asked politely, motioning to the chair that was next to mine.

I nodded and she sat down, fidgeting a little in her seat.

"What did you need to tell me, Haruhi? You seem awfully nervous."

Her eyes grew wide as she chuckled. "I suppose nothing gets past you, Sarah."

I shrugged and looked out to the ocean, where the twins were busy pestering my dad.

"Sarah, thank you."

I looked over at Haruhi with my eyebrows pulled together.

"For what?"

"For… well… how can I put this…"

She lifted a finger to her mouth and shut her eyes for a bit.

"When I first joined the host club, I thought it was a whole load of rubbish. Tamaki was president, yet Kyouya made all of the decisions. I compared him to a leader of a criminal group, where he was in the background, leading everyone. Like a shadow king.

"But since you've joined the group, everyone has changed a bit. Especially Kyouya. Do you ever wonder why he smiles so much now? He used to be a self-proclaimed egoist, but especially now, he is lying to himself. He is no more an egoist than Tamaki! Even the twins have changed, learning even more about the feelings of others. Have you noticed how much more considerate of people they are now?

"Overall, you have made the host club something different. More pleasant, I believe. When I joined the club, all of the customers were telling me how much nicer everyone was to them. I didn't really believe them. But now, seeing someone else make this change, I know what they are talking about. So thank you, Sarah."

I just stared at her, dumbfounded. My lips moved but nothing came out, and I was speechless.

How could I, a foreigner who was so much different from everyone else, come in and shake up everything as much as Haruhi says? There was no way! I couldn't believe it…

But the way Kyouya acted the night before after dinner… that wasn't normal.

I looked back on everything. From his concern about the tennis team, to when I cooked for them, when he taught me to dance, he helped me when I was cut up so bad, and when he told me that everyone cared about me. I noticed certain changes in his behavior, but I only noticed them looking back.

I opened my mouth to speak again but Haruhi had gone.

Later that night, the twins were still pestering my father when I walked in for dinner. I slouched over to the dinner table and put my head down. My brain was on overload.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but didn't lift my head.

"Sarah," Kyouya whispered. "Are you alright?"

I let out a weak nod but my head stayed firmly on the table.

"Can you get up, please?"

I did nothing.

"Sarah, please get up."

I shook my head faintly. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Sarah, get up now."

I heard the threat lying behind those words, but I just stayed where I was.

All at once, my head was thrown back from the table and my shoulders were pressed against the back of my chair. I gasped and my eyes grew wide, staring at Kyouya's face which was a few inches away from mine.

"You can't get sick on this trip."

I stared at him defiantly. Haruhi said that I had changed him? He was still a jerk!

But… what could he gain from keeping me healthy? Nothing.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya," I whispered, my eyes slightly tearing up as I whispered. Did he care about me? That would be the only reason for his worry about my welfare. I didn't have a host club to attend. There wasn't any monetary gain from my health. There was no reason for him to be here, with me, in Hawaii at all.

I felt him hug me as I was thinking these things, which only confirmed them. I raised my hands and placed them on his back, embracing him for a split second before he pulled away.

I looked up at him after wiping my eyes, and he had an unreadable expression. It looked like… astonishment.

We ate dinner as a big group once again. I couldn't help but notice that everyone watched as Kyouya helped me with my steak, or asked if I needed anything, or helped me when I spilled my drink all over myself.

Did everyone know? Was it that obvious?

Had I been oblivious to Kyouya's change in attitude this entire time?

I went to bed that night with too much stuff going around in my head. I woke up with a headache and bags under my eyes.

I came to the conclusion that Kyouya did care about me. I had trouble deciding what to do about it.

I also realized that I cared for him back.

We went to a sunny beach that had black sand instead of the average white kind. As I walked, the black powder stuck to my feet and I kicked up little clouds of black smoke every time I stepped. I laughed as I ran across the beach, a trail of smoke following me.

I heard chuckles behind me and whipped my body around, causing myself to fall backwards , flat on my butt.

"Oof!" I said in the most unladylike way.

The light chuckles turned into a trio of laughter as the twins and Kyouya stood, doubled up, laughing their faces off at my misfortune.

I got up and dusted myself off as much as I could and then proceeded to go into the water. I waded for a few minutes, waiting for the laughter to die down before I approached anyone.

I sighed as I heard someone splash into the water behind me. I turned around, only to see that Hunny was lunging towards me, dressed out in little arm floaties. I was tackled by the little beast, and found myself completely underwater. I inhaled a mouthful of salt water, and I broke through the surface of the water spitting everywhere.

Hunny was already running away from me, but I made my way to the shore in record time. I sprinted across the black beach, chasing Hunny. I got close, but I just couldn't catch him!

All at once, I felt the effects of breathing ocean water. I covered my mouth and ran for the line of trees that bordered the beach, where I promptly coughed up all the water in my lungs. I sat there for a few minutes, heaving, before I wiped my mouth off and trudged back to the water. I waded farther out from the shore, savoring the feeling of the cold water on my skin and the sun on my face.

I felt the water get slightly choppy as someone swam towards me. I got back in an upright position and watched as Kyouya swim towards me with a large inner tube. I smiled as he reached me, offering the inner tube to me. I swam under it and back up again, surfacing right inside of it. I sat on one end and held it steady as Kyouya followed suit, but sitting on the opposite side as me. Our legs were facing each other, barely touching, sticking into the ocean from inside of the inner tube.

I turned my face to the sun, eager to feel its warmth on my skin. I was aware of Kyouya's eyes on my face, and I turned back towards him. He made me feel self-conscious.

"Are you enjoying Hawaii?" Kyouya asked me. He didn't have his glasses on, and I admired his face without the obstruction.

"Yes! I like it a lot here. I don't think I could live here year-round, though. It would get tiresome, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement, not saying anything in reply.

I turned my face back towards the sun and started talking again.

"Haruhi said that you called yourself an egoist. Why do you lie to yourself like that?"

I heard him sigh but I didn't look.

"Because that is what is expected of me. By my dad. By everyone."

I shook my head. "I don't think you're an egoist. If you were, would you be out here on an island in the middle of the biggest ocean in the world with me? I don't think so."

I turned my face back towards him and observed his facial expressions. He looked like a mixture of emotions.

"People expect things from me, and I have no right to refuse them. I am the youngest son, yet everyone expects me to be the greatest. They expect me to outdo my brothers, and who am I to refuse? I must do better than them, even though it will gain me no standing with my family. I do it to remain as I am. Even though I work harder than anyone, no one's opinions of me changes. I spend so much time and effort on it, only to have people act indifferent to me. If I don't meet their high expectations, they will think less of me. If I fulfill their expectations, nothing changes. I can go above all of my brothers, yet my father will never see me as anything more than a third son; a last resort."

I looked at him with concern written all over my face. He had opened up his heart to me, and I just sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what he had just said. What an inconsiderate fool I was. Desperate to say something, I just said what was on my mind.

"I think… that even though they have more money, rich people have it harder. With money comes responsibility. And expectations, as you have said. When people expect nothing of you is when you can shine, outdoing what people think you can do. But, Kyouya," he looked up at me, and he was close enough that I could see the contacts in his eyes. "I think that you can outshine them all, regardless of what their expectations are."

I smiled at him encouragingly, and the corners of his mouth lifted a bit.

"Sarah, I've been thinking about this for some time, but I wanted to ask your permission first," Kyouya said with some difficulty.

I laughed at the sudden change of atmosphere, with Kyouya acting so uncertain.

"May I kiss you?" he said calmly. It sounded so formal, so… regal. Rich-like.

My jaws dropped as I tried to process what he had just said. "Right now?"

He nodded and I regained my composure. "Of course!" I exclaimed.

He smiled at me and cupped my face in one of his hands. I came to the sudden realization that his actual lips would be on mine, and I blushed slightly as he leaned closer.

I caught my breath and felt my heart beat faster. I felt like a schoolgirl, or a host club customer. I felt… girly.

I looked at his black eyes before closing my own. It came as a surprise, when his lips suddenly touched mine. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his with equal pressure. My heart nearly exploded.

He pulled away quickly, but he kept his hand on my face. And he smiled. Big.

I laughed and he embraced me, hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around him also.

Who was this Kyouya?

My heart was beating so fast and hard that I thought it would bust.

We splashed back into the water and made our way to the shore.

**A/N: So? I always thought that Kyouya would ask before he kissed anyone... but I've finally got the first kiss down! (mental arm pump) **

**Please PLEASE review! I love reviews so much... I'll do the happy dance again. Every time someone reviews this chapter. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Back to America, or Maybe Not

**A/N: This is kind of an angsty chapter, but this story needed it, really. I'll get to the KyouyaxSarah next chapter, Kay?**

"Sarah!" Hunny latched onto my leg as I trudged across the black sand.

"Yeah? What do you need?" I asked, touching my lips with my fingers where Kyouya had kissed me.

I smiled to no one in particular as Hunny babbled about some new cake that he had tasted. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts still came back to Kyouya.

Why did he like me so much? He knew that my mom lost her job, and couldn't even afford to send me to school for a semester in France. He knew that I didn't live an extravagant lifestyle. He knew that my family was not in the least bit wealthy. Yet, he still asked me if he could kiss me. He kissed me.

We left for the house a short time later, and I immediately went into the shower when we arrived. I was coated in black sand and salt.

I got out of the shower and inspected my face in the mirror. My eyes were shining more than normal, and my cheeks were a faint pink color. I decided that I looked happy, and went on to change.

We were leaving the next day, so I packed up all of my things into my suitcase, and packed my carry-on bag for the private jet.

About an hour later, I went down to the main room to spend time with my family. I sat next to my dad, who when he saw me, stood up. Everyone was in the room.

"I need to make an announcement," my dad started. I stared up at him, eager to hear. What news could he have?

"I have decided that Sarah is going to come back to America for the remainder of her school years."

I blinked a few times before it set in. "No!" I yelled, standing up too. "Why can't I go back to Japan?"

The twins stood up also. "Yeah! Why can't we have Sarah back?"

My dad glared at them until they sat down again. "I did not realize what kind of company you were keeping."

"What company? The host club? There's nothing wrong with them, Dad!"

He just shook his head and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the wall, at a loss for words. I couldn't go to Ouran anymore?

I felt Kyouya sit down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and it was promptly wiped away.

"We'll fix this…" Kyouya whispered to me as more tears escaped.

"What is this?" "Is she dating Kyouya?" My family was whispering about all of the wrong things!

The twins came over and pulled me off of the couch, enveloping me into a warm threesome hug. I sobbed into their shirts, drenching them in tears.

"Could your dad change his mind?" Hikaru asked me.

I shook my head. "Once he says it, it's a done deed."

Hunny came up to me with tears all over his face too. I got on my knees and hugged him tight also, and then I got up. Mori picked me up, much to everyone's surprise. He kissed my forehead before hugging me and setting me back on the ground.

"Can I… excuse myself…" I said, and the proceeded to walk up the stairs.

I slept restlessly, and at around midnight, I was woken up by Tamaki.

"Sarah! We're taking you back to Japan with us!" he said, lifting me out of the bed.

"Are you crazy? You can't do that! You'll get arrested!" I said as he carried me out of the room, bridal-style.

My dad was standing next to the door, and he walked out of the shadows as Tamaki approached him.

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" my dad asked simply.

Tamaki took two steps back. "We're taking her back to Japan, where she belongs."

"She does not belong in Japan with all of you irresponsible boys. She belongs in America, with all of her girl friends and her family to watch her."

"No! She belongs in Ouran where her host club and other family are! She has friends, and is part of the tennis team and everything! We even took her to the doctor when she was sick! We can take care of her!"

"You cannot take care of her like her father can!"

"I can be a father too!"

"STOP!" I said, tired of hearing them arguing.

I moved Tamaki's arm and stood up on the floor. "Doesn't anyone want to ask me what I want?"

My dad shook his head. "I am your father, and you are coming home with me. I knew Japan was a bad idea. And that is final." He spat the words out, and Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me back to my room. I looked back at my father, tears streaming down my face yet again.

I was woken yet again at four in the morning. My mom shook me a bit to make sure that I was awake and gathered my bags, saying that our plane was leaving in two hours and we had to get to the airport. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the host club as I got into the car and we drove away.

Tears wouldn't stop rolling down my cheeks as I looked back to the house. I did a double-take when I saw that Kyouya's rental car wasn't there.

I pushed him out of my mind. I couldn't be with him. Maybe it would be easier, since I had only known him for a few months. I just cried even harder, trying not to remember when he kissed me.

I had changed him! Didn't my dad care about that? Kyouya was not the same Kyouya that was so rude to me when he told me how to be a host, mean and cold when he taught me how to dance, or distant during my first English Literature class.

We arrived at the airport, and I was like a zombie. I couldn't think about anything or I would cry. It had been an hour, or maybe two, I don't know. They called our plane and I stood with the rest of my family to board.

"Sarah!" I heard my name being called, and everyone in the airport looked over. But, sadly, it was not me they were calling to. Two tears spilled across my cheeks, and I brushed them away quickly. No one had boarded yet, because some guy was holding up the line in the front. I stepped to the side to see who it was, and a guy with black hair and glasses turned around and pointed to me.

Kyouya!

I heard my name being called from behind me again, but I didn't turn around.

Someone grabbed my arm from behind, and I whipped around to find myself face-to-face with Mori. He lifted me up in his arms and ran across the airport towards Tamaki.

"Stage one, complete!" he said.

"Wait… what?"

Tamaki ran off and the twins abducted me from Mori's arms, carrying me to the restaurant.

The dragged me up to the counter. "Hmm… what do you want, Kaoru? I think the strawberry Danish would be good…"

"I'm leaving for America and you two are ordering breakfast!" I was astonished.

"No, our part is to keep you occupied while Tamaki pleads with your dad."

"That won't work."

"We know" They seemed genuinely sad.

Another tear escaped. I was crying all over the place! I put a determined look on my face and tried to pull myself together.

The twins laughed at my efforts and tickled my sides, where I was especially ticklish. My laughs rang out of my mouth, and I couldn't help but smile.

Hikaru's phone rang and I heard my dad's voice yelling at the other end, "OUR PLANE LEAVES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! GET MY DAUGHTER OVER HERE!"

"You got it, boss!" Hikaru said before he shut the phone. We sprinted over to my gate, where my family was sitting, clearly agitated.

"Where have you been?" my dad asked.

"They abducted me!" I said through watery eyes. "I don't want to leave, Dad!"

I heard someone cough behind me. "Excuse me, Mr. Keith. I have something to tell you before you take off."

It was Kyouya. My eyes lit up as I watched him, calm and collected. His glasses glinted with the lights from the airport ceiling as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"If Sarah transfers now, she will have to go to school an extra year since Japan's school years are different than American ones. She will be held back, and it will count as a fail on her school record, disqualifying her from many of the top colleges. I ask you to please let her finish the remaining semester with Ouran so that she can keep her top grades."

My dad blinked at him for a moment. "Is this true?" he asked with a twinge of uncertainty.

Kyouya nodded slightly. "Why would I, of all people, lie to you?"

My dad nodded also. "Well then, this doesn't change things. I can't just not let her go back to America! I have an extra ticket and everything!"

The twins snatched the ticket from his hands. "Hey! You bought the extra ticket before you met us! Look at the date on it!"

I turned to my dad. "Why? You're the one who let me go to Japan in the first place!"

My dad looked like he got caught stealing cookies form the cookie jar. "I wanted you home."

I blew up. "So you jerk me away from my friends, my school, and my club, everything that I love so that you could have me home! How selfish, Dad!"

I stomped off and sat down on a chair.

"Everyone leaving on the flight to Memphis, Tennessee, please board now. I repeat, please board now. The plane will be leaving shortly."

My dad walked over to me. "Would you really be unhappy if you came home?"

I nodded.

"Would you be happier if you went back to Japan?"

I nodded again.

My dad walked away, and herded our family towards the gate. They entered the tunnel leading to the airplane, and my dad never looked back. Not once.

I continued to sit down in shock. My dad had planned on taking me home from the start! He just used the twins as an excuse…

I put my head in my hands.

Three hours later, I woke up on a couch in the main room of the Hitachiin twins' house in Hawaii.

Everyone gathered around me as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Someone had washed the tear-stains from my face, and had changed my clothes.

I sat up and scratched my head a bit, and then looked at everyone around me.

They looked rather anxious to me.

"Are ya'll alright?" I said with concern.

They all smiled and tackled me all at once, and amidst the screams of glee from me, everyone was laughing.

**A/N: Yeah, her dad's a jerk. A super jerk. :) Well, new chapter in a day or two!**

**I posted two today because I missed a chapter on Sunday. I like updating every day! It makes me proud.**

**See the button? With the green writing on it? Click it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!! (please pretty please)**


	14. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys! I took down the last chapter because I didn't like the way it was going. I'm going to end it at chapter 13 and make a sequel! WHOOHOO! Please don't be angry ********. It will be a while before I get anything else up, and I won't be able to check my reviews and/or messages for a few weeks. **

**But I plan on starting the sequel with a big time gap, so please be prepared. I might change my mind, but just to let ya'll know. Just remember that it probably won't be until June when I will have time to write. If you have any tips whatsoever for my writing, feel free to tell me. I want to make my stories as good as possible.**

**Kyouya forever!!!!!!!!! (tee hee)**


End file.
